blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphellion
'''Aphellion '''was the fifth county to become a part of Blyth and the most similar to Mirladris. Focusing heavily on economics and industrialization it has somewhat of a ill reputation among denizens of the other counties. While traversing the lands of Aphellion there is seldom a moment without some sort of industry. Even the few farm lands that didn't relocate to Neutrine have small cities surrounding them. It has earned the nickname "The Loud County" because of this. Location Aphellion is located in central Blyth with the bordering counties being Mirladris (west) Parsec (north-west) Neutrine (north and east) and Meridoss (south.) It also touches the Siniath borders to the south-east. Landscape Aphellion was built onto of what used to be a human kingdom pre-aggravation thus most of the land was used for infrastructure before-- giving it a flat feeling similar to Mirladris however the vast industrialization of the county leave less green and lush areas than the capital county it is compared to. Some rivers from Parsec flow through Aphellion and into Meridoss which are usually utilized for energy and causes the Meridoss side of the river to be polluted. History Aphellion was the product of a project code named "Telesto" in which it's capital gains it's name from. In an attempt to make some of the lands that fell during the Aggravation habitable again, many surveyors and architects traveled to the land that would become the capital city of Aphellion and transformed it into a city the scale of Mirladris. After King Oswin's daughter denied the position of Duchess King Oswin gave it to his close friend Louis Wellington. Duke Wellington would see that Telesto and eventually greater Aphellion would be affordable for the common person in which he related himself to. He would help oversee the construction of the northern city "Calisto City" at Ren Pierce's request. Instead of involving his uninterested family in politics Duke Wellington took on a protegee named Milo Fairfax who would take his spot when he died. Duke Fairfax became the Duke of Aphellion in the year 64 after Wellington passed. Fairfax did a lot to help industrialize Blyth and make life easier for the common person-- a motto he inherited from his mentor. He also in his late years travelled with other members of the peerage to northern Kith to investigate a "Forlorn Giant." Details about the adventure are still unclear and mysterious, with no proper publication about the matter. Milo Fairfax also implemented a Board of Trustees in the year 123 to help make massive decisions about Telesto and the county of Aphellion in hopes of never allowing one individual to have too much control. This made the duchy role of Aphellion feel more like a chairman position. The first train was invented and tested to run from the capital of Telesto to the capital of Blyth. This made Aphellion the "hub" for trains, as you can reach anywhere by rail from Aphellion. Milo continued to lead until he was 137 years old in the year 181. His last projects included the industrialization of Mirladris, northern Trillic and Aphellion. His daughter Wanda Fairfax took his position upon his death. Wanda would be an essential part of both the Banking Act and developing the stock market. Wanda though imperative in the development of the nations financial evolution; caused a commotion over the potential of being able to "buy" a say in the Aphelion government. Duchess Wanda Fairfax decided that stock can be bought in her personal council in regards to the duchy position stating "anyone can be a consul member as long as they own one percent of the stock." However a wealthy Siniath noble named Airdan Nylian bought 100% of the stock and became the sole council member to the Duchess. The controversial move is thought to be the cause of Wanda's retirement three years later. Airdan Nylian became the Duke of Aphellion after Fairfax's retirement and decided to re-open the market for buying stock in council members-- however not after he bought 51% himself, giving his decisions protection against his own council even if they disagree on the politics at hand. Airdan would eventually retire and his nephew would buy out his stock and become the Duke of Aphellion. Settlements '''Telesto: '''The capital city that rivals even the capital of the countries size. Home and origin to many inventors and scientist. Telesto is notable for being home of the largest train station in Blyth. Notable People from Aphellion * Doctor Welty Krunt * Webb * Jester * The Parsons Trivia * Aphellion passports are grey. * Aphellion is inspired by the planet Saturn, which is why it's capital was named after one of it's moons. ** Aphellion is also heavily inspired by the works of Charles Dickens as it is notably the county that utilizes child workers and poor work conditions overall-- not to mention it is the least concerned about it's industrial impact on the world of Blyth itself.